Panloopticon
The Panloopticon is a machine created by Myron Bentham which has many doors that open up into multiple loops from Bentham's residence in Devil's Acre. Loops have to be scouted and deemed safe by the ymbrynes to be allowed access into the loop. Library of Souls The machine is first seen in Library of Souls. Myron shows the machine to Jacob and Emma. Description The rooms are furnished identically, laid out identically, wallpapered identically: each had a bed, a night table, and a wardrobe. A pattern of red poppy vines curled across the wallpaper and continued through the carpeting in hypnotic waves. Each room has a small brass plaque nailed to the doors, which gave each a unique name: The Alps Room, The Gobi Room, The Amazon Room. One section of hall, icicles had formed on the ceiling and frost glistened on the carpet. The cold seemed to be emanating from the Siberia Room in particular. Flakes of snow waft, one by one, from the crack beneath its door. A battery chamber powers the Panloopticon. The hollow is restrained inside the battery chamber. The chamber resembles a windowless phone booth made of cast iron. A nest of tubes sprouted from its top and connected to pipes that ran along the ceiling. The door is heavy and has a handle. The walls are smooth gray metal perforated with small holes, like the interior of an oven. Along the back hang a collection of thick leather straps. The chamber fills with anesthetic sleeping gas and puts the hollowgast to sleep before anything else happens. The machine has dials and levers. Gears begin to turn, pistons to pump, the machine itself to thrum with a rhythm that shook the entire room. Several small valves near the ceiling rang like bells. The hollowgast's black blood begins dripping down through the machine’s guts. The Siberia Room The Siberia Room was furnished like the other rooms—bed, wardrobe, night table, but indistinct humps of white were buried under deep-piled snow. The walls and ceiling were coated in ice. A fourth wall gives way to an ice cave, and beyond that to open air, open ground, and an endless vista of white snow and black rocks. Giant spikes of ice rose from the floor and hung from the ceiling like a forest of white trees. A white, flat field, past which the ground fell away in deep, undulating folds, like crevasses. The Argentina Room The Argentina Room is located through the missing fourth wall and has a thick grove of evergreens. It is midday, late fall or early spring, the air chill and tinged with wood smoke. There's a well-worn path, the only other sounds a songbird’s whistle and the low but rising roar of falling water. A track curves around a mountainside. A desaturated landscape of gray rocks and patches of snow. Distant pines like rows of bristling brushes. The tracks leads to a thundering waterfall. There are signs every where that read "THIS WAY." A path became gradually overgrown with trees and thickets. The path ends at a small stream. A few hundred yards until it, too, ended, the water flowing into a low opening in a hillside, the entrance to which is hidden by ferns and moss. The stream bank has a curtain of weeds. The stream leads to a cave. The cave has a stone tunnel over slick sharp rocks and low under-hangs. On the other side of the cave, the place is identical to the other side of the cave except there was no assistant, no bullet casings in the snow, no footprints. A path leads to a small forest until the path ends and becomes a room. Other rooms In the Rarotunga Room, the room’s simple furniture— bed, wardrobe, side table— is caked with sand. The rear wall is missing and beyond it is a curving palm-fringed beach. In the British Columbia Room, there is a yawning, tree-filled canyon, a narrow bridge suspended across it. The Palymra Room has hulking stone pillars, the dusty ruins of an ancient city. Known locations * Siberia * Rarotunga * British Columbia * Palymra * Argentina * New York City * Atlas Mountains * Amazonia * Chile * Devil's Acre Trivia * The Panloopticon is a reference to the real-life Panopticon. * The creator of the Panloopticon; Myron Bentham, is a reference to the creator of the Panopticon, Jeremy Bentham. Category:Peculiardom Category:Locations